L’ascenseur du plaisir
by Catirella
Summary: [ ♂ SAGA YAOI : 2 ] ... Un ascenseur peut faire parfois l’objet d’évènements les plus insolites mais pas uniquement des événements... Jusqu’ou va aller votre imagination lors de cette lecture ? ... Ascension directe vers le plaisir... YAOI...


Titre : **L'ascenseur du plaisir**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi. Même pas juste. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **1X3 – Mais pas uniquement niak niak…**

Genre : Saga - 100/100 Yaoi - OS court et Pas de genre justement… Et une surprise à la fin de celui-ci…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_Bonjour à tous._

_Encore un super chapitre signé de la merveilleuse plume de Cat.  
Un grand classique mais qui ne se démode pas et qui avec sa surprise de fin, m'a particulièrement plu.  
Franchement, si vous n'aimez pas ce petit Os, c'est vraiment que vous êtes très difficile._

**Note de l'auteur Moi :**  
_Écrit le 19 et 20 octobre 2006._

Résultat des votes arrêter au 19/10/06 à 20h30 :

① (Couple 4X2) : 6 (7 avec le vote de Marry-black qui avait fait deux choix)  
**②** **(Couple 1X3) : 7  
**③ (Couple 6X5) : 5 (6 avec le vote de Marry-black qui avait fait deux choix)

Vous l'aurez donc compris le couple Heero/Trowa vient de l'emporter.  
MAIS…  
Ne pas se fier à ce que dit et écrit l'auteur.  
Ce petit numéro « **2** » a été difficile à écrire, mine de rien.  
C'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.  
C'est pas très clair !  
Oui je vous l'accorde et bien en lisant, je suis sûre que vous allez comprendre du moins…  
Á la fin de celui-ci  
Bonne lecture et c'est parti…  
Catirella

♂ **SAGA 100/100 YAOI **♂

**« 2 »**

Attention, possibilité de changements de temps, …

**« ♂ » **

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

_**Que faire dans une salle d'attente ?**_

**emi : **… Je suis heureuse que le Kama Soutra t'ait plu et la galipette dans le bureau du beau Psychologue Sexuel. J'ai pris note de ton choix… Je te remercie pour ta review et voici ce que le résultat de vos choix a donné au final… BISOU, Catirella

**sHiNi** … Merci de ta review qui va droit au but. J'ai pris bonne note de ton choix… BISOU, Catirella

**Edemi : **… J'ai déjà lu des articles sur le sexe bien sûr dans une salle d'attente où j'étais seule. Et je n'avais pas d'Heero non plus qui m'attendait par la suite… Même pas juste. J'ai mis ton choix dans le sondage…Merci pour ta review… BISOU, Catirella

**nip** … Note à rajouter à mon tableau… Je te remercie d'avoir voté et aussi pour ta review BISOU, Catirella

Dites vous n'avez pas un petit mail ? Je ne le donnerai à personne c'est promis. Ceux qui l'ont déjà fait savent très bien que je suis sérieuse à ce sujet. Au cas où, je vous donne mon mail ci-dessous :

**Mon mail : catirella(arobase)wanadoo.fr**

**« ♂ »**

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**L'ascenseur du plaisir**

**

* * *

**

Trowa Barton a un rendez-vous très important au 41ème étage de la tour Winner ce matin à 10 heures. C'est la première fois qu'il est en retard à un rendez-vous professionnel ou privé.

Il retient de justesse l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de monter dans celui-ci et le deuxième était encore au 39ème étage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, il s'engouffre à l'intérieur et appuie machinalement au 41ème étage sans prêter attention que cet étage avait déjà été sélectionné.

Enfin soulagé d'être à l'intérieur de cet ascenseur, il s'adosse à une des parois de celui-ci et il ferme les yeux et pousse un soupire de soulagement avec un léger sourire.

Après quelques secondes, il les rouvre et ses iris se dilatent en tombant sur une gravure de mode, se trouvant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Á partir de cet instant, Trowa commence le temps de l'ascension à lui jeter des regards en catimini.

Et plus il le fait, plus cet homme ne lui est pas inconnu.

Il a une impression de déjà vu.

Oui mais où avait-il bien pu le voir avant ce matin ?

Après tout, quelle importance !

Le plaisir des yeux n'est pas un crime et à faire cela, il ne trompe personne.

L'inconnu le fixe d'un coup et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il est déstabilisé. Il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation qu'une seule fois auparavant et la ressentait encore lors de certains événements, mais plus avec autant d'amplitude.

Trowa est gêné de s'être fait prendre comme un enfant en faute à regarder avec insistance cet homme qui éveille en lui des sensations et de forts souvenirs.

Mais plus il le regarde à travers sa mèche et plus cette impression de déjà vu l'obsède.

Un micro sourire de la part de l'inconnu et ses joues s'empourprent comme un adolescent qui est amoureux pour la première fois et qui a très chaud dans tout le corps, et surtout pour lui à cet instant dans une partie de son anatomie qui gonfle de plus en plus.

Si Duo était là, il lui flanquerait un claque à l'arrière du crane et pire qui sait ?

Mais pas de chance ou malchance, il n'était pas présent.

L'intensité de leur regard devient de plus en plus fusionnel et Trowa se prête à espérer que cet instant dure une éternité.

L'arrêt brutal de la cabine d'ascenseur entre le 26ème et 27ème étages fait office de miracle à ses yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cet homme l'attire autant. Car ce n'est pas son type d'homme mais celui d'un certain natté aux yeux améthyste.

Mais avec cet arrêt brutal et comme il ne s'y attendait pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, le mouvement de la cabine d'ascenseur lui fait perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouve dans les bras de ce Mister sourire en coin.

Ses yeux verts rencontrent une mer cobalt. Ils sont de la même taille. Ils ne se disent rien, pas besoin de mots pour briser ce moment.

Trowa brûle d'envie depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de cet inconnu que leurs lèvres s'unissent. C'est lui qui entame les hostilités et dans un baiser fougueux., leurs mains respectives se perdent sous des pulls chauds et doux

Une main se fait pressante et descend en un lieu encore inconnu pour elle. Trowa de son coté avait remonté une de ses main à l'arrière de la nuque de son futur amant pour approfondir leur rencontre buccale, qui n'avait pas encore pris fin.

Trowa gémit lorsque son invité charnel prend sa virilité en main. Celui-ci l'embrasse une dernière fois et sa gravure de mode descend d'un niveau pour lui procurer mille tortures avec sa bouche.

Trowa soupire de bien être et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de son hôte, qui lui caresse les fesses tout en allant et venant sur sa verge gonflée de plaisir.

Cela fait des siècle qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel plaisir. On ne lui avait pas fait de gâterie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Dans un râle de bien être un peu plus fort que les autres, Trowa jouit et son futur amant toujours inconnu de nom, vient lui re-capturer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion et en même temps pour lui faire partager son essence de vie.

Ses mains s'égarent sur la ceinture de son vis à vis et très vite un pantalon va rejoindre le premier au sol. Une main plus aventureuse qu'une autre va titiller une intimité encore inviolée à ce jour. Trowa l'invite en se frottant à lui, à le faire sien.

De lui même, il se retourne et se penche en avant après avoir plaquer ses deux mains sur l'une des parois de l'ascenseur.

Trowa aime cette position mais s'est toujours retrouvé aux commandes.

Là, les rôles sont inversés. Il va enfin découvrir une autre facette du plaisir que procure cette position des plus jouissives.

Un doigt le pénètre doucement, aussitôt Trowa se cambre un peu. Mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir en se positionnant de cette façon. Une petite douleur se fait ressentir. Mais celle-ci s'augmente progressivement lorsque le deuxième puis le troisième vienne rejoignent le premier.

Trowa ne peut retenir une plainte de douleur malgré le fait que son futur hôte, s'applique à le préparer avec soin en bougeant les trois doigts. Lorsque celui-ci voit que ce corps qui s'est offert à lui de lui même se détend, il retire ses 3 doigts en arrachant cette fois-ci une mini plainte de mécontentement.

Mais très vite, Trowa serre à nouveau les dents et se cambre encore plus en fermant les yeux, le temps de la pénétration.

Celle-ci est lente, profonde et un tantinet douloureuse, mais c'est un délice de sensations nouvelles.

Une fois son amant entièrement en lui, celui-ci se retire pour le re-pénétrer encore plus profondément si cela était encore possible et touche par la même occasion un point sensible qui lui fait pousser un petit cri de pur plaisir. La douleur avait fait place au plaisir et Trowa poussait sur ses deux mains pour jouir encore plus dans cette position, qui, il le savait été parfaite pour les deux partenaires.

La cabine d'ascenseur bouge de plus en plus, mais cela ne les empêche pas de continuer en sachant très bien qu'à tout moment, l'ascenseur pouvait repartir.

Trowa pousse des gémissements et par moment des plaintes de plus en plus fortes, qui résonnent en écho avec son amant. Lui aussi de son coté gémit en lui disant des mots doux.

Ils gardent la position qui leur convient parfaitement à tous les deux . La cadence atteint son point culminant et dans un cri de pur extase, ils jouissent ensemble et Trowa se répand dans la main de son bel inconnu.

Trowa se redresse et son amant inconnu l'embrasse dans le cou. Il se sent bien, mais ils doivent se rhabiller car l'ascenseur peut à tout moment redémarrer. L'inconnu essuie sa main avec des mouchoirs, Trowa avisera pour son intimité plus tard comme l'inconnu pour sa virilité.

Ils viennent tout juste de finir de se revêtir que l'ascenseur après un soubresaut reprend son ascension.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant d'arriver à l'étage où ils devront chacun aller de leur coté.

Arrivés au 41ème étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Les deux hommes sortent et se retrouvent en face du PDG de la tour Winner et d'une autre personne.

En l'occurrence Quatre Winner Raberba en personne et son sous-directeur Duo Maxwell.

« Trowa, tu en as mis du temps… Mr Yuy je suppose ? »

« Hn. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin depuis le temps que Duo me parle de ses meilleurs amis… Ouche !!! Duo soit plus doux. »

« Tu m'as manqué et j'ai cru que ce foutu ascenseur n'arriverait jamais. Heechan je t'ai manqué un peu ? »

« Duo… »

Le dit Heechan l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Oui, c'est 4 jours sans toi m'ont paru interminables. »

Duo regarde Trowa qui est tel un poisson, mais sans la couleur.

« Trowa ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? »

Quatre à son tour regarde Trowa et en effet celui-ci avait le teint un peu pâle.

« Mon amour qu'y a t il ? »

« Hein ? … »

Puis Trowa fixe Heero.

« Vous êtes Heero Yuy donc Duo nous parle depuis plus de 9 mois ? »

« Hn… Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas lorsque je suis en ascenseur, je me concentre sur le temps que je dois rester à l'intérieur et 41 étages sans qu'il s'arrête une seule fois, c'est une ascension des plus longues. »

Trowa réfléchit vite, très vite.

L'ascenseur ne s'était pas bloqué donc rien ne s'était passer, il l'avait rêvé ou fantasmé.

Il devenait fou ! Il n'avait rien fait avec cet homme dans cet ascenseur. Le manque sûrement !

« Trowa qu'y a t il ? Duo a raison tu es tout pâle d'un coup. »

« Rien Quatre… Tout va bien… Oui… Tout va bien… »

Puis Trowa prend conscience en regardant son amant pourquoi il avait fantasmé sur un homme qu'il avait vu en photo sur le téléphone portable de Duo. La raison se trouvait en face de lui à le regarder avec inquiétude. Lui aussi, il lui avait manqué ces 4 derniers jours. Il n'avait pas trompé Quatre. Trowa soupire de soulagement du fait qu'il avait imaginé.

Un transfert.

Trowa avait fait un transfert sur ce Heero de ce qu'il voulait vivre avec son amant. Et à défaut de le faire dans un ascenseur, il y avait toujours le bureau de son amant qui aller bientôt être utilisé d'une nouvelle façon.

Il reprit des couleurs aux joues et en souriant, regarde Heero et Duo enlacée. Ils étaient adorables.

« Duo, excuse moi mais je dois parler à Quatre en privé. Heero au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt… Mon amour, viens, allons dans ton bureau, j'ai une chose extrêmement importante à voir avec toi immédiatement. »

« Hein ! Oh oui… Á plus tard Duo, Heero. »

Les deux autres leur répondent et Trowa sans même les écouter plus, entraîne à sa suite Quatre à qui il va enfin parler de ces envies et surtout…

Les assouvir sur le champ dans un bureau au 41ème étage.

Cet ascenseur lui avait procurer mille plaisirs même s'ils n'étaient qu'illusion.

_**FIN**_

Du « **2 **» de cette saga 100/100 « **♂ **»  
Á la semaine prochaine.

♀ _**Catirella **_♀

* * *

Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Il n'y aura pas de délais entre chaque OS.  
Mais trois choix possibles pour le sujet et les couples du suivant. 

**Attention avec un Lemon avec le scénario suivant : Rencontrer dans une salle de cinéma.**

① - **Couple 3X6  
**② - **Couple 2X5  
**③ - **Couple 4X1**

Attention, les couples ne seront pas toujours tel quels et pas non plus dans cet ordre.  
Le numéro qui est en 1er est le Seme et le 2ème le Uke.

Suivant toujours les réponses, le « **3** » de la Saga sera écrit.  
J'arrêterai les comptes au plus tard **5 jours** après le mise en ligne de celui-ci.  
Pour me donner votre choix cliquez sur "**Submit Review**"


End file.
